Weapons
Weapons are a key feature in Swordigo. , possibly the second blade you obtain in the game.]] Types You and some enemies are armed with weapons throughout the game. There are many different types of weapons depending on the character's level and type of enemy being faced. The weapons can be categorized into two main groups: Non-ranged (melee) and Ranged. Weapons available to you Melee weapons There are many melee weapons in the game, the most common being swords. The numerous swords available to the character are listed below, in order of damage dealt (low to high): *Brass Sword *Iron Sword *The Needle *Broad Sword *The Thorn *Magic Sword *The Mageblade (Must obtain all pieces to unlock!) The Brass Sword is given to the character at the beginning of the game, as the first weapon. This weapon deals the lowest damage. The Iron Sword, the second weapon in the game, is available to buy for 80 soul shards from Cairnwood Village's shop (the first settlement you reach in the game). The Needle is found in a secret location in the Evernight Forest. The Broad Sword is available to buy at the marketplace in the city of Florennum later in the game for 200 soul shards. The Thorn is found in Greyhedge Village after defeating a boss inside the locked building at the top of the village. The Magic Sword, the second most powerful weapon in the game available to the character, is obtained after defeating the Skeleton Lord at the end of the Purplemoor Crypt. Finally, The Mageblade is obtained after collecting all four of its shards through defeating progressive bosses. This weapon is necessary to defeat Corruptors and is the most powerful weapon available to the player. The properties of each sword can be changed through the use of trinkets, and the damage of each can be increased with attack upgrades at the end of each experience level. Character Spells Throughout the game, the player will be given four spells (one of which is not listed here because it does not cause any damage to enemies), listed here in order of obtaining. *Magic Bolt *Magic Bomb *Dragon's Grasp Magic Bolt is the first spell learned by the player. When cast, it sends a single projectile in the direction the hero is facing. It is useful as a tool to activate buttons and shatter certain enemy projectiles. It is most useful in attacking enemies at long range. This is particularly useful against stronger foes that deal heavy damage to the player. Some enemies may reflect the Magic Bolt. This spell can hurt the player if the player runs into the bolt. Magic Bomb is a powerful explosive device. When cast, a bomb appears in he hero's hands. The hero can then place or throw the bomb. Its primary use is to clear barricades from the hero's path, allowing access to otherwise blocked off, important areas. It can be used in combat, but the timed fuse makes it ineffective. The hero will take damage if he is too close to the bomb when it explodes. Dragon's Grasp is the final combat spell the player learns. When cast, a long arm extends in the direction the player is facing, automatically targeting objects and enemies that are in range. Like the Magic Bomb, it is primarily used as a utility spell, but it has some combat applications as well. It allows the player to grapple onto certain purple blobs and access areas that are otherwise out of reach. It can also be used to pull enemies closer to the player, bringing them into melee range. It automatically targets objects and enemies in range. This spell is crucial in obtaining a part of the Mageblade. Like the swords available to the hero, the ranged weapons can be augmented by the use of trinkets, and their damages will increase with each experience level, if the player upgrades their attack. Weapons used by enemies Melee weapons wielded by enemies While many enemies are unarmed and damage the player through other attacks, several are not. Some enemies are armed with swords that can seriously damage the player. The gatekeeper of the first shard of the Mageblade, for example, wields two long-bladed swords that must be dodged to avoid damage. That same boss must be defeated to progress in the game. Corruptors either use swords or homing attacks, with the ones wielding swords significantly more dangerous than the ones with homing attacks. The final boss, the Master of Chaos, wields a sword visually similar to the hero's own Mageblade. Bandits are armed with swords or what appear to be huge throwing knives. The Corrupted Dwarven King (name conjectural) and his minions are armed with hammers. All skeletons with the exception of skeletal mages all wield swords. Ranged attacks by enemies Many enemies, especially later in the game, use ranged attacks and some exclusively use ranged attacks. The bosses in the Overseer's Lair and Chambers of The Flame are examples of enemies using ranged attacks only. The ranged weapons available to the game's enemies are mostly all similar to the magic bolt in terms of appearance and use. However, whereas the magic bolt available to the player fires only on a horizontal plane, some of the enemies' projectiles can be fired in a mortar-like fashion, and some have the ability to be fired at twice the speed of the player's own magic bolt. There are some other ranged attacks available to the enemies, such as the hammers used by the Corrupted Ice Dwarves also having a ranged attack mode. Bandits use throwing knives, and beetles use a range of projectiles ranging from fire projectiles to spikes. Uses and counters Uses With the sword, you can use it in a variety of ways. You can chop bushes, destroy pots, attack certain enemies (some enemies are immune to sword attack), and even reflect projectiles. However, it should be noted that the Mageblade is the only sword that can deflect any projectile, as the Brass Sword through Magic Sword cannot reflect magic attacks. Your spells are also useful. The Magic Bolt, as stated above, can be used to attack an enemy from long range. The Magic Bomb can be used to clear obstacles, but use as a weapon is not recommended, unless the enemy moves very slowly. Dragon's Grasp is one of the more unique spells in that no enemy can reflect this spell, but there is a downside in that it uses up energy quickly. Counters Most enemies will just need contact with you as their only form of attack. This goes for grasswalkers, bats and their variants, blobs and their variants, Cave Lurkers and its variant, and others. These can be easily dispatched. Some enemies wield swords. Some pose a challenge, so move cautiously around those. If you attack them, some of the swords deal a lot of damage. Bandits, skeletons, and later certain Corruptors wield swords that can cause significant damage without armor. Jump over these enemies or block their attack by attacking simultaneously, or moving out of range out of their swords are useful counters. Some enemies are exclusively ranged in attacks. Beetles and all their variants attack by ranged ways. Beetles and Fel Beetles fire a single shot from their front. Reflect or jump over the projectiles to counter these. Alternatively you could just attack them with your sword. Spike Beetles and Fire Beetles fire four spikes and fire projectiles respectively. These projectiles when reflected tend to land on the shell, which negates the damage, so you have to get up close to attack them. Mind where the spikes/fire land, as they are quite deadly if hit. Bats later in the game go from a infinity formation to directly attacking you. Before following you, they hover for some brief moments, freeze, and then rapidly speed towards you as their only way of attack. Hit these at the right moment to negate their attack, and then repeat until they're dead. Some bats level 15+ follow you to attack you, but these are not high on health, so use whatever means to kill them. Snow Bugs and Corruptors, especially the sword wielding ones, are arguably the hardest enemies in the game. Snow Bugs almost always arrive in packs to attack you, and without sufficient armor can prove a significant challenge. These enemies are among one of the very few enemies that can attack from the air, so there are not a lot of counters to this enemy. Just try to avoid being hit by this enemy and hit one back (if not killing them) if it jump attacks you. Corruptors have their own descriptions in their article, but the sword wielding ones are probably the hardest enemies in the game. One successful sword landing on you even with Magic Armor can take away two hearts of health. The catch for these enemies, though, is that they are extremely weak themselves. A few hits should be able to kill them. See also *Weaponry and Armament Gallery This gallery should not be made to include every picture. Only examples should be shown. Krymil, The Protector.png|You fighting Krymil, The Protector. The sword is the Brass Sword. Forest Spirit (first one encountered).png|A Forest Spirit. The sword appears to be the Iron Sword, although this is yet to be confirmed. Marketplace of Florennum.png|Broad Sword on the far right. Master (Fiery Depths).png|Your Master teaching you Dragon's Grasp. The sword is The Thorn. Magic Sword.png|Magic Sword. Overseer lair.jpg|You in the Overseer's Lair. The weapon is the Mageblade. Magic Bolt (using against Corruptor).png|You futilely attacking the Corruptor that killed your Master with Magic Bolt. Magic Bomb (only time it's needed).png|The only time Magic Bomb is needed outside of clearing ways and horizontal blockages. Fiery Depths gatekeeper and Dragon's Grasp.png|Dragon's Grasp, a spell which is a form of magic attack. Category:Content Category:Swords Category:Spells Category:Weapons